<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silver in the night by stormss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090593">silver in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss'>stormss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, they talk! and kiss! and admit their feelings!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night sky bleeds green and purple, and TK makes some realizations. </p><p>*</p><p>Or, filling in some of the gaps from the season finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silver in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! i'm still on cloud nine from the finale but i couldn't stop thinking about the small scenes we didn't see leading up to the lovely ending scene between tk and carlos — so here we are! the title comes from <em>blue light</em> by mitski. </p><p>come say hi or send prompts over on my tumblr, <a href="http://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/"> @reyesstrand!! </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK's walking through the endless hallways of the hospital for the second time in the span of a week, gently rubbing at his shoulder as he weaves around nurses and loved ones waiting to hear news. He'd been adamant that the bus driver he'd ridden in with was tended to first, and so Nancy had patched him up the best she could in the back of the ambulance, leaving TK to wait in one of the beds in the emergency room until a doctor came in and gave him three more stitches. She had wanted him to be careful with his healing this time around, not wanting anymore stitches to bust and risk infecting his wound, while also suggesting over-the-counter meds to ease some of the pain. As he signed paperwork, he pulled the firefighter card and found out that the bus driver was going to pull through, and her family was already on their way. </p><p>And so he walks toward the front doors of the hospital with relief starting to settle into his bones, though he crinkles his nose at his still slightly-damp shirt and resolves to head to the station and change into one of the hoodies he's bound to have in his locker, while also getting the chance to see everyone after what he's sure was a batshit day for them. As he walks, TK thinks about the buzz he'd felt when he'd jumped into action; he remembers the look in his dad's eyes when he'd fastened the mask over TK's face as he told him to <em>breathe, TK, come on son</em>, while the team went in and got the woman loose, which they all attribute to TK's quick-thinking. </p><p>Most of all, though, he thinks of Carlos. TK remembers his instincts, not even thinking straight as he reached out and pulled Carlos out of the way of haywire traffic, the same exact way Carlos had yanked TK back against his chest without hesitation when he almost got plowed down by a truck. And after the events of the day Tk knows, now, even without the Strand legacy hanging over him, that the firehouse is his home. The 126 is his family — there's no way around it. And he feels that same pull toward Carlos. Only now, it doesn't scare him as much.</p><p>It's taken him getting shot, and almost dying, and then almost dying <em>again, </em>for the way he feels about Carlos to all but smack him in the face. The casual dates and hanging out without any expectations had been fun, but TK knows how Carlos looks at him. And he knows that, more often than not, he's looking back at the man in the same exact way. He thinks about their conversation before the accident. He remembers the flash of hurt in Carlos' eyes, and his sudden assurance that he was fine, and TK wishes he could just take back everything he had said. He takes a shaky breath, and realizes all too quickly: <em>fuck, I really want to be with him. </em></p><p>TK considers texting the man to meet up, but his phone was destroyed in the accident — either through a glitch or after losing it in the wreckage of the bus. He figures his hands are shaking too much anyway. And it turns out that he doesn't have to look too far; he glances up when he hears his name in that familiar voice, and he turns around in time to watch Carlos push himself away from leaning against the wall near the nurse's station, concern etched into his features. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay? They wouldn't let me back." Carlos asks, looking him over carefully as his hand lingers gently over his bandaged wound, close to his heart. TK stares at the lines of worry knitting Carlos' eyebrows together, and the way his eyes stare into his own. And TK just thinks — <em>oh. </em></p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine — nothing I couldn't handle," TK says, and almost immediately he roughly clears his throat, hating the way he jumps immediately into this role of someone that can't be open with someone else. He swallows and meets Carlos' gaze, barely holding back the burning behind his eyes. "Can we talk? Somewhere that isn't a hospital?" </p><p>Carlos nods, seeming to gather what this is about. "There's a park down the road." </p><p>They make their way there, walking quietly with little distance between them. Their arms brush and TK feels like his breath is caught in his throat over how much he's found himself <em>longing</em> for this man over the past few weeks. The park is quaint, with trees lining a grassy stretch of land with benches scattered around, with a fenced-in playground sitting at the heart of the area. They find a bench, the initials <em>G+J</em> bordered by a shaky heart scratched into one of the wood panels, and TK sits and winces a little as he tries to get comfortable while dealing with the slightest pull of new stitches and the over-exertion of the day. Finally, when they're somewhat situated, TK starts letting it all out before he combusts.</p><p>"You have to let me get this out, okay?" TK stares at Carlos until the other man slowly nods, reaching out to spread his fingers over TK's knee, a gentle source of comfort. TK swallows again, and says, "I've been fucking horrible to you. To us." </p><p>"Hey, no—" </p><p>"Carlos," TK shoots him a pleading look, and Carlos mimes the action of sealing his lips, twisting an imaginary key into a lock. And that just sends another wave of warmth through him, TK feeling somehow drawn even closer to the man. He takes a breath, and starts talking. "Okay, so, my name is Tyler Kennedy Strand, and I'm an addict. Six months ago my boyfriend dumped me before I could propose to him, and that same night I relapsed and—and overdosed." </p><p>Carlos' grip on his knee gets tighter, but he doesn't say anything. He'd known about the pills, but not the suicidal actions attached to them. TK pushes on. </p><p>"My dad saved me. My dad called in the team that re-started my heart, and then he brought me down here. And I met this really hot cop who happens to be a great line dancer and might be the sweetest person I've ever met," TK continues, nudging his shoulder against Carlos'. "This guy respected every single one of the walls I threw up around myself. He let me ease into this...<em>thing</em>, we have, and has been the one person in the whole state that I can truly be comfortable around. And I recently celebrated being one-hundred-and-eighty-five days sober. And then I got shot, and I thought I didn't know what I wanted, but it was worse then before when I woke up."</p><p>TK puts his hand over Carlos', and stares down at their intertwined fingers.</p><p>"My dad told me that he had this moment when he was younger, back when he didn't know what he really wanted in life. And saving people, and being a firefighter — it was his destiny. And Carlos, I think I had that moment today. With the bus driver. I did some stupid shit, trying to save her, but my team came and finished the job and <em>saved her. </em>And I think I just needed this push to know that this is where I belong." TK swallows, and bites on the inside of his cheek before adding: "And I also know that I belong here, with <em>you</em>. If you still want to give this a shot."  </p><p>"Can I say something?" Carlos asks, his voice breaking just a little. </p><p>TK huffs out a small laugh. "Yeah, I think I've spoken too much already." </p><p>Carlos shakes his head at that. "I don't mind." </p><p>He's smiling at him, now, in that open way he does, and Carlos slowly brings up his other hand to cup the side of TK's face, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against his jaw. When TK leans into the touch, just for a second, Carlos speaks to him in a soft, warm voice. </p><p>"Let me tell you, I was a wreck when I found out you were the one that was shot. I thought I was going to lose you before I could tell you—before we could figure things out. And then today, your selfless ass ran into that bus without any hesitation and I saw the flames and I panicked again." </p><p>"Dad told me," TK says quickly, voice quieter now. "About you visiting me in the hospital. And how you'd talk to me and hold my hand and try and get me to wake up. He told me you never slept because of me."</p><p>There's a beat, both of them digesting what has been said, before Carlos whispers: "I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into something, Ty." </p><p>"You aren't, I swear," TK says, shaking his head at the man's words. "I really like you. I don't want to keep running from that just because of what happened in my past." </p><p>"I really like you too, TK. I'm more than willing to give <em>us </em>a proper shot." Carlos says, pressing his forehead against TK's. He closes his eyes and relishes the moment of being so close to Carlos, yet feeling so far away. "So, have you told your crew yet?" </p><p>"Baby steps," TK says, before closing the remaining distance between them and pressing his lips against the other man's. He waits for Carlos to pull away, only for the man's hand on his cheek to pull him closer, TK curling his fingers gently into Carlos' shirt as they kiss for the first time in what feels like years. They're both clearly worn out from the events of the day, but it's a sweet kiss nonetheless, full of so much want and love — which TK tries not to let himself shrink away from. Carlos pulls back to breathe and TK keeps their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing as he slowly opens his eyes. Carlos is already looking at him, a dopey smile on his lips. TK grins and surges forward quickly to kiss at the corner of that smile, before he pulls away properly. </p><p>"Can I ask you for a favour?" TK asks, smiling in that sweet way of his that Carlos always seems to melt for. When Carlos raises his brows, urging him to continue, TK says: "Wanna give me a lift to the 126?" </p><p>Carlos ducks forward and kisses his temple. "It'd be my pleasure." </p><hr/><p>After the team piles on top of him when he tells him that <em>yeah, </em>he's staying put; and after his dad hugs him tight enough to almost burst his stitches again; and after his dad gives him a knowing look when they both glance over at Carlos patiently waiting in the open bay door, TK feels the weight of the day tiring him down to his bones — while also inexplicably feeling lighter than he has in the last few months.</p><p>He meets Carlos' eyes from across the room, and Carlos lifts his eyebrows in response. TK smiles goofily as he makes his way toward him, staring up at the ceiling for a few brief seconds before locking eyes with Carlos again. He knows that Carlos knows what it means: his team — his <em>family </em>— supports and loves him fully even as they now have the full picture of his past, and it feels like twenty pounds has been plucked from his shoulders. A spark of relief and hope has punched its way into his chest next to the gunshot wound. Carlos seems to know what he needs the moment they enter each other's space; TK curls his good arm around Carlos' neck, bringing him close enough to press his lips against Carlos' cheek briefly before sagging against the slightly taller man. And Carlos easily supports his weight, pulling him closer with his arms around TK's waist and Carlos' mouth pressing a quick kiss to TK's throat, before keeping his face pressed against the juncture of TK's shoulder and neck, breathing him in. </p><p>They sway for a few long seconds, clutching at each other like lifelines, and TK feels himself sink deeper into the hold of the other man; he eases into it, feeling nothing but warmth and happiness spread through him. But his stomach abruptly rumbles, pulling them from the moment, and Carlos laughs lightly against his neck. </p><p>"Aw, Ty," Carlos says as he pulls away, hands sliding slowly but with purpose from the small of his back to his sides. "Can I—" </p><p>"Wanna go out with me?" TK asks, beating the other man to it. Carlos opens his mouth to respond and TK quickly adds: "And I'm paying this time." </p><p>"Well, in <em>that</em> case," Carlos starts, the teasing tone in his voice earning him a light elbow to the ribs. He's still smiling, but his eyes go more sincere as he pulls TK flush against him again, keeping an arm secured over his shoulders, conscious of his bandages. "I'd love to." </p><hr/><p>"I can't believe I never listened to you guys before," TK says, patting lightly at his now full stomach as they wave their goodbyes to the owners of the taco truck — the same one that Carlos, Michelle, and half the team has constantly recommended to him.</p><p>"I'm not going to say <em>I told you so, </em>but..." Carlos lets it hang in the air, and TK waves his middle finger at him with a grin falling into place on his lips. Carlos laughs and TK practically preens at the sounds of it. </p><p>He brings his half-finished water with him after they've dumped their garbage, and they're back in Carlos' car when they notice how the night sky bleeds green and purple. "Holy shit." </p><p>Carlos leans forward against the steering wheel, looking out and over the rooftops of the buildings surrounding them. He looks just as in awe as TK is, before he gets a little glint in his eye. "I know where the view will be even better." </p><p>Between songs, the radio host talks about the strange phenomenon in the Austin night sky as a result of the day's solar storm. And when the oldies finally start filling the air again with soft melodies and crooning voices, TK stares out the passenger window while Carlos drives them further and further from the heart of the city. They end up in a long stretch of grassy field, a few other cars spread out along the way, with people seemingly having the same idea as Carlos. They're all far apart, though, and TK's stumbling out of the car and staring up at the lights above with wide eyes when he feels Carlos' hand brush his arm. He's propped up on the hood of his car, reaching out for him, and there's only a few seconds that passes between them before TK hops up next to him, cuddling in close as the stretch out and stare up at the sky. </p><p>"This is very romantic, Officer Reyes," TK says in a low murmur, tilting his head toward Carlos. </p><p>He's almost taken away when he watches the light dance across Carlos' face, illuminating his profile and sharpening his features. TK feels his breath catch in his chest for what might be the tenth time tonight. Carlos smiles a bit, and TK feels himself mirroring the action without really meaning to. "I know how to make the best out of an opportunity, I suppose. Especially for you." </p><p>"You're too good at that," TK says, grinning when Carlos laughs. </p><p>They sit in silence for a while, just taking in the wonder above them. TK thinks of how rapidly things have been warping around them, in just the span of a couple of weeks. He feels a twinge of pain near his shoulder, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. He glances again at Carlos and knows deep down that this is the man he can see himself fully letting his guard down for. He's hit with the sudden thought that he doesn't want to just keep up the casual act around Carlos; he wants to let himself admit that he's all in. TK wants him to know that, though, and not have to dance around another few weeks of <em>just seeing where things go. </em></p><p>Carlos always joked before that he could practically hear TK's thoughts whenever he was worked up, or stuck on something for too long, and tonight is apparently no exception. "What are you thinking?" </p><p>TK fiddles with his hands inside the pocket of the hoodie he snagged from work before the team came back. But he finally swallows down his fear and apprehension and just says it, because he can, and also because he really doesn't want to run away from anything anymore. "I'm thinking that we make a pretty good team." </p><p>"We really do, don't we," Carlos says, quickly catching up. </p><p>Today, alone, showed that in the way they easily slipped into their roles, helping each other when it was needed. But there's been moments in the past: on other calls, on their casual dates, when TK found out about his dad's diagnosis and kept up a strong front until he cracked after having one taste of the warmth and comfort that Carlos provided. When Carlos had a rough shift and TK took him out dancing until the only thing he could think about was the throbbing beat of too-loud music. It's the fact that TK had felt drawn in the moment Carlos sidled up to him at the bar, and that even when things got tough and felt like they were going too fast, he knew deep down that he never wanted to leave. </p><p>Carlos moves his head so he can properly look at TK, and again, TK does the same. </p><p>"Afraid so," TK says, softly, as he proudly reaches over and takes Carlos' hand in his own, bringing their entwined hands over to rest against his stomach. Their eyes are still locked on one another when TK adds: "You're stuck with me." </p><p>"Wouldn't have it any other way," Carlos shoots back, easy as breathing. </p><p>"I'm thinking about something else." TK says, feeling the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. Carlos lifts a brow. "I really want you to be my boyfriend. Like, officially." </p><p>"Yeah?" Carlos asks, voice coming out a little breathless. "You're sure?" </p><p>TK nods. "I mean, if you want to be."</p><p>"Of course I do, Ty," Carlos says, unable to bite back his smile as he squeezes TK's fingers. The lights wash over them in impossibly bright waves of vibrant colour, as Carlos shifts so they're even closer. </p><p>"I'm thinking of <em>one </em>more thing," TK says, grinning when he feels Carlos smile against his cheek. </p><p>"And what might that be?" Carlos asks, his breath against TK's jaw sending shivers down his spine. There's a playful lilt to his voice, as there always seems to be when he's talking to TK. </p><p>Instead of answering, TK kisses Carlos as he should have earlier; he has to lean up against the elbow of his good arm to do it, adding more strain to his bad shoulder, but it's worth it to feel Carlos' sudden inhale against his lips, his hand flying up to cradle the back of his head as the kiss takes him slightly by surprise. TK feels like a lovestruck teenager as he kisses Carlos through a smile, but he feels the other man smiling, too, both of them practically giddy as they try to devour each other whole. </p><p>And it's fitting that the lights continue to dance at their own frequency over the night sky, an anomaly and a beautiful moment in time, as TK finally begins to break his walls down. For good. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>